


Jesse's Girl

by smittenoversendrick



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenoversendrick/pseuds/smittenoversendrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and the rest of the Bellas tag along with Beca to a karaoke bar to meet up and spend time with some Treblemakers, jealousy coursing through the red-head's veins for the rest of the night since she knew that the alt girl would be spending it situated on Jesse's lap as the party kicks off without a hitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while since I last wrote a fic so I'm really rusty on my writing skills. I decided to write a fic based on a past song-fic I've written based on the song 'Jesse's Girl'. I apologize if I don't really deliver well with this fic since as stated earlier, it's been a while since I wrote something up and I'm only 16 years old. Haha! Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this angst-y (?) and depressing fic of BeChloe. All criticisms will be accepted. Thank you! :)

_CHAPTER 1_

* * *

 

"Beca, where exactly are you taking us?" Chloe asks for what seems like the fiftieth time this night, sighing heavily in her seat as she looked out and noticed that they were in the city.

"Shut it, Beale. If I tell you, it'll ruin the surprise!" Beca responded with that signature smirk of hers playing at her lips. "Why don't you sit your pretty ass down and keep quiet like the rest of the Bellas are?" she pointed out with a tilt of her eyebrow, glancing at the girl for a quick second before returning her attention to the road.

Chloe sighed heavily and crossed her arms over her chest, knowing that no matter how stubborn and pressing she was, Beca wouldn't give in and tell her all about the plans for the group for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

After several minutes had passed, Beca finally pulled over and turned the engine off before looking at the girls behind her with an eager look on her face. "Look outside." she directed and couldn't stop herself from grinning, jumping on the balls of her feet as the other girls scrambled to look outside the tinted windows of their mini-bus. "A karaoke bar?" Fat Amy echoed and raised an eyebrow before pulling back and processing the thought in her head, grinning happily and clasping her hands together when she finally realized what they were going to do for the rest of the night."Well, what are we all gawking here for? Let's go and get drunk off our asses!" she exclaimed and was the first to get out of her seat, getting out of the vehicle once Beca opened the door.

"Wait, this is a top-class karaoke bar.. How are we going to get in, Becs?" Chloe asked curiously as the other Bellas passed her and were chatting with each other excitedly, Fat Amy going to lead the way since she was the first one out. "I have my ways. And yeah, I know this place is really high maintenance.. It's reserved for us for the night." Beca said with a shrug of her shoulders, walking with Chloe behind the group and waving to the bouncer so her friends would be let in.

Chloe's eyes went wide at the mention of the word 'reserved' and the phrase 'for us' all in one sentence, stopping in her tracks and making Beca face her. "Yes, I had it reserved for us tonight, Chlo." Beca breathed out and rolled her eyes at the red-head, crossing her arms over her chest as she saw the look of excitement etched in Chloe's facial features. The ginger began to jump in excitement and engulf the smaller girl in a tight hug, having dreamt of getting in this place ever since she started studying at Barden. "Holy shit, Becs! This is amazing! I literally cannot believe we are going into /the/ Ai Tunes Karaoke place!" she yapped happily and didn't break free from the tight embrace she had locked Beca in, knowing that the girl must probably be annoyed but struggling to bite back a smile at how eager Chloe was being right now. "Okay, okay! Let's go in. We're wasting precious time embracing each other out here when we could be inside getting drunk and singing our hearts out." she pointed out, glad that the red-head finally decided to pull away and give her room to breathe. "You're right.. Let's go then!" Chloe chirped happily and pulled Beca inside, the grin on her face still present as she looked around and felt her heart want to leap out of her throat just at how happy she was tonight.

Chloe felt as though the grin she wore on her face would never go away, at least that's what she thought. It was quickly replaced with a surprised expression when Jesse Swanson appeared in front of them holding two cups of an alcoholic beverage in his hands. "You're finally here!" he exclaimed happily and went to press a sweet kiss to Beca's lips, going to hand her one of the cups he was holding before he turned to Chloe and smiled at her. "Chloe, I'm glad you could make it." he said and took a sip of his drink, going to wrap an arm around his girlfriend's waist and pull her close. "Well, I hope you enjoy tonight. Everything's for free. Me and Becs already have it covered." he said eagerly before looking at Beca and pressing a kiss to her temple. "I'll see you around, Chloe!" he said before going to drag Beca away from there and catch up with her even though the girl's been on the phone with him just earlier on the car ride here.

The red-head just decided to walk over to the bar and get drunk, obviously angry at Jesse with how he just swooped in and stole beca from her. Chloe knew that he had every right to do that but sometimes she wished that it was her whom Beca had kissed three years ago, that it was her whom Beca had chosen to be with. She downed the shots as quick as she could, already tipsy after her first five Jell-o shots and going to order some more rounds that she would be drinking on her own to try and numb the pain in her heart. "Fucking asshole.." she muttered underneath her breath as she sat there on one of the bar stools, her cussing attracting the attention of Cynthia Rose who went over to where the girl was to check on her. "You okay there, Chlo? You're missing out on all the booty on the dance floor." the short-haired girl remarked, a smirk on her face as she took a quick swig from the bottle of beer she had in her hand. "M'fine.. Go away." Chloe said with a dismissing wave of her hand to her friend and fellow Bella, wanting to be alone with her thoughts instead. "You do know that you're too late right?" Cynthia Rose remarked before patting the girl reassuringly on the back as she walked away and went back to dance with the other Bellas on the dance floor.

Chloe closed her eyes and sighed heavily at that comment, putting her face in her hands as she nodded. "I know.." she said in a whisper, putting her lips in a straight line before going to drink again. She looked over at the stage when there were a few taps given to the microphone and the music in the room died down, catching everyone's attention since they've been dancing right before Jesse decided that it was a perfect time to stand there in front of all of them with the microphone in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other.

"I'd like everyone to sit right here in front of me so we can get started." Jesse slurred in the microphone, the tips of his ears red from how drunk he must be as of now. Everyone obliged, even Chloe, and went to take seats on the chairs that were conveniently placed right in front of the stage Jesse was now standing on. Chloe made a beeline to sit beside Beca but stopped herself when she realized that there was only one free chair beside her and she figured it must have been for Jesse. She settled on sitting beside Amy instead, sighing heavily and folding her arms over her chest while waiting patiently for what was to come next from Jesse.


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

* * *

 

"All right! We've now approached the highlight of this evening and that is.. karaoke time!" Jesse exclaimed as he gathered the Treblemakers and the Barden Bellas together in the middle of the room, making them all sit down as he tipsily walked around the small stage and grinned cheekily at everyone. "And as your lovely hosts for tonight, I see it fit that Becs and I get to sing first!" he slurred into the mic and beckoned for the girl to join him on-stage, throwing an arm around her and pulling her in close as he selected a song from the digital screen in front of them. "Okay! So this is a very special song for the both of us and I think we'll do good on a duet, right?" he said and chuckled, mostly to himself, before looking at Beca and smiling at her fondly. "I love you." he said into the mic, making their friends coo and tease them as the first few notes of 'Don't You Forget About Me' started playing through the high quality speakers installed in the room.

As the couple sang on the stage, Chloe had her arms crossed over her chest and sighed sadly while listening to the two harmonizing to the song that absolutely meant everything to the two of them. Not only was she jealous of Jesse but she was also mad at the boy because firstly, she was the only one allowed to call Beca 'Becs' and secondly, she was the only one allowed to have intimate duets with the girl. She knew it was unfair of her to say that Jesse didn't deserve Beca, having known of how long Jesse kept up with Beca's tantrums and moodiness before they finally got together. And it was very unfair of her to say that Jesse didn't deserve Beca because the truth was, he /actually/ deserved the girl and that they made a very good couple; this was the reason why Chloe was both envious and furious at the boy. They balanced things out and they were able to last this long, proving to Chloe that Beca wasn't blinded by mere infatuation for the boy and actually loved him with her heart. She tore her eyes away from the two, hanging her head low for the rest of their performance and only looking up once their combined groups of friends clapped and cheered for the wonderful perfomance of the two lovebirds.

After Beca and Jesse's performance, more people performed and showcased their talent in singing even though they were obviously drunk off their asses. Fat Amy's perfomance was the one that made Chloe actually laugh and smile, the girl bringing back the time they performed at Kennedy Center when she ripped her costume and revealed that she wasn't wearing any underwear underneath. But thankfully, she was wearing panties tonight and didn't traumatize anyone by showing off her private area while singing. Chloe fidgeted in her seat, Cynthia Rose seated behind her and noticing the girl's odd movements as well as her being quiet tonight. She leaned forward and put a hand on the red-head's shoulder, giving it a gentle and reassuring squeeze before she whispered something in the girl's ear. Chloe pondered on it before taking in a deep breath and nodding, knowing that she had to do something to make Beca aware of her feelings. "Wait! Let me sing!" she exclaimed as she stood up, going to walk to the stage right before Benji could punch in the song he was about to sing, the boy nodding and handing the mic over to Chloe since he knew how determined she was on singing just by judging the look on her face.

Chloe swallowed thickly as she was now on the stage, the spotlight beaming down on her as she nervously moved to look for a song that would fit what she was trying to say to Beca. She looked up as she was scrolling through the songs listed in front of her, seeing Beca there sat snuggly against Jesse and giving her a thumbs up. This presented Chloe with some sort of relief but it all washed away when she saw Jesse press a kiss to Beca's cheek, wanting so badly to be in his place so she could be the one to be pressed up against her favorite DJ. Her eyes widened when her finger hovered over a /perfect/ song that would really send out a message to both Beca and Jesse. She pressed on the song title and took a few step backs, gripping the microphone firmly in her sweaty palm as she heard the opening notes of the song resound throughout the whole room. She lifted the microphone up to her lips and took in a deep breath before starting to sing:

 **_Jessie is a friend,_ **  
**_Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine_ **  
**_But lately something's changed_ **  
**_It ain't hard to define_ **  
**_Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_ **

She wants Beca to know how long she's been loving the girl from afar.

_**And she's watching him with those eyes** _   
_**And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it** _   
_**And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night** _

Chloe wants Beca to realize that she's been the one who's been there by her side all this time.

_**You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl** _   
_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl** _   
_**Where can I find a woman like that?** _

She just wants to get over Beca and find another person to be absolutely smitten with, knowing that she didn't have a shot at holding Beca's heart and claiming it as hers.

_**I play along with the charade** _   
_**That doesn't seem to be a reason to change** _   
_**You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute** _   
_**I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot** _

She knows that Beca is happy with Jesse but she still clings on to that little bit of hope that she might be _happier_ if she were to be with Chloe. **  
**

_'_ **Cause she's watching him with those eyes**  
**And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it**  
**And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night**

She knows that all eyes are on her now and that she's caught everyone's attention but she keeps singing, wanting to make Beca realize that she's been loving the wrong person all this time. **  
**

_**You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl** _   
_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl** _   
_**Where can I find a woman like that?** _

She keeps singing even though her throat is hurting, still keeping her eyes closed so that she may prevent the tears from slipping out of her eyes.

_**Like Jessie's girl** _   
_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl** _   
_**Where can I find a woman...** _   
_**Where can I find a woman like that?** _

As she sings this part, she finally opens her teary eyes and smiles weakly at Beca whilst singing. She could see the surprised expression on everyone's faces, especially Jesse's since this song was directed at him.

**_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time_ **   
**_Wonderin' what she don't see in me_ **   
**_I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines_ **   
**_Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?_ **

The lyrics strike a nerve inside her heart and more tears start slipping down her face, wanting Beca to open her eyes to the reality that she's been there the whole time for her and has loved her with all her heart. She wanted Beca to realize that she would never hurt her and would take good care of her. She knew how fragile Beca was and wanted nothing more than to shower the girl with all the love and affection in this world.

_**Tell me, why can't I find a woman like that?** _

She knew the answer to the question she just sang: there's no one else like Beca and she would never love anyone as much as she has been loving Beca for the past three years now.

_**You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl** _   
_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl** _   
_**I want Jessie's girl** _   
_**Where can I find a woman like that?** _

Chloe knew that no matter how hard she tried, she would never get Beca away from Jesse. They made each other happy and even though she wasn't the reason for Beca's wide smiles, she was happy that the girl was happy and that was enough for her. No matter how painful the whole situation was for Chloe, she was happy as long as Beca was.

**_Like Jessie's girl_ **   
**_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_ **   
**_I want, I want Jessie's girl_ **

The song finally faded out and the whole room was quiet except for a few of the Bellas clapping for Chloe, namely Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy. Chloe swallowed thickly and offered a weak smile to Beca, setting the microphone down before letting out a deep and pained breath. She got off the stage and could feel all eyes on her, deciding that it was time to go now before she made things worse between her and Beca. She passed by everyone until she was finally at the door, pushing it open and shaking her head when she heard Beca finally call her name out to try and make her stay. It was no use to talk things out with the girl, knowing that she made a total fool out of herself for confessing her feelings in front of all of their friends.

Chloe knew it was impossible for her to be with Beca, knowing that her favorite DJ only saw her as a friend and loved Jesse with her whole heart. She knew they weren't meant to be lovers.

 

They were only meant to be 'fast friends'.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this fic into two chapters since I saw that it was really long for a one-shot. I hope you enjoyed and I would like to thank Rick Springfield for making a song that really connects with the thing I just typed up. Again, all criticisms will be accepted and I will really reply to each and every person who comments on this story. I'm debating on whether or not I should add more chapters. Let me know your opinions down below. Thank you so much! :) -F


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I left you all at a cliffhanger with just two chapters so I decided to make it longer. If I can see that you guys actually like it, maybe I'll add some more and mess with your BeChloe feels. Who knows? :P Anyways, thank you if you're still sticking by this story. It honestly means the world to me to see the hit counter grow. I posted this at around 3 in the morning where I'm from and it's amazing since there's already 300+ reads after over twelve hours so please, if you want to suggest something to happen in the following chapters.. don't be afraid to leave a comment! :) All criticisms are accepted. I'm sorry if my writing style in this chapter isn't really that good. My head's been all over the place so I apologize. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and comment below if you want to say something. Thank you again! - F
> 
> P.S., it's my birthday today and I made a little fluffy scenes between Beca and Chloe in this chapter! :D  
> (You can send me a greeting on Twitter if you want! I'm @besottedgoon. :) x)

_CHAPTER 3_

* * *

 

 

A few weeks had passed and Chloe kept herself cooped up in her dorm room, having it all to herself ever since Aubrey graduated and went on to manage her own retreat house just outside Atlanta. She wanted to call the girl up in hopes that she'd have someone to finally talk to but every time she rang Aubrey, it would go straight to voice mail. It was understandable what with her hectic job and all, the girl giving up after calling her best friend-slash-sister five days in a row now.

She knew she wasn't going to get an immediate response from Aubrey, setting her phone down and letting out a heavy sigh due to how shitty she was feeling right now. She didn't know what to do and how to deal with the various phone calls and texts she was getting from Beca, not really prepared to talk to the girl since she was still feeling ashamed of what she had done a few weeks ago. She knew that she had to face the girl sooner or later, or maybe even face Jesse, but that wasn't what was really troubling her. What was troubling her was that listening to Beca tell her that they were better off as friends and that she'd never choose to leave Jesse, already imagining their future together and how many 'aca-babies' they'd make once they settled down.

It pained Chloe so much to hear Beca ramble on and on about Jesse whenever they spent time with each other, the ginger just placing a grin on her mouth to try and show Beca that she was fine and that their conversations about the boy wasn't troubling her at all. It pained Chloe so much to see the twinkle in Beca's eyes whenever she hears Jesse's name somewhere, observing that the girl was really head-over-heels in love with the boy since she's changed so much ever since she decided to plant a passionate kiss to his lips after their performance at Lincoln Center.

 

It hurt Chloe so much to know that the person she has loved with all her heart is in love with someone else.

 

* * *

 

It was a chilly Friday night and Chloe decided to stay in yet again, watching a stupid romcom playing on the television across from her. She rolled her eyes at the cliche plot of the flick and devoured another scoop of ice cream from the container she had in her hands. 'Beca would definitely dislike this-' she started thinking as she before stopping herself and shaking her head, trying to convince herself that Beca was someone who didn't need to be part of her life. She was only hurting herself more by holding on to the extreme amount of love she had for said girl, Chloe always being the optimistic one and knowing that everything will turn out great in the end. Although she was quite convinced that happy endings aren't real and that they were only conceptualized like they are in chick flicks to be able to sell out to their target audience.

She was lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even heard the loud knocks on her door, snapping out of her trance after a few seconds and going to jump on her feet to get to the door and check to see who would be knocking at ten in the evening. She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath, peeking through the peephole and letting out a shaky breath when she saw Beca outside with food in her hands, a fidgety look on the short girl's face.

"Who is it..?" Chloe breathed out even though she could clearly see Beca through the hole in the door, pressing her lips together and putting her hand on the door knob. "It's.. it's no one." Beca called out before going to set the plastic bag with the food down on her doorstep and make a move to retreat, the girl knowing that this was a bad idea from the very start. But before she could even run away, Chloe pulled open the door and looked at Beca with a surprised expression. "Beca.." she sighed and smiled weakly at the girl, looking away to avoid her gaze since she still felt ashamed for what she did back at the karaoke bar.

Beca froze in her spot when she heard the door creak open and turned around to see Chloe standing there in front of her wearing nothing but her usual sleeping attire, noticing how sickly she looked because of the bags underneath her eyes and the overall worn-out look she was sporting. "Chlo.." Beca greeted quietly and looked down at her hands, playing with them to try and distract herself from how awkward the atmosphere felt right now. "W-what's this..?" Chloe asked as she went to pick up the plastic bag Beca was planning on leaving there. The short girl fidgeted with her hands as she shrugged, her palms all sweaty as she stood there in front of Chloe who has been making an effort to avoid her for a few weeks now.

"Can we talk?" Beca squeaked out and pursed her lips in a thin line, going to take a few tentative steps towards Chloe. "A-about what?" the other girl asked nervously and played with the handles of the plastic bag so she could keep herself pre-occupied while having this tense exchange with Beca. "About.. what happened.." she said slowly and went to switch on putting down her weight from one foot to the other. "You can't just not talk to me about what happened, Chloe. We  _have_ to talk about it." she pressed on and went to approach the disheveled girl who was leaning against the door frame.

"Fine. But only because you brought food." Chloe sighs before she could no longer stop the smile she was trying hard to bite back the whole time, stepping to the side and beckoning for Beca to come in.

* * *

 

They talked. They talked but didn't dare let the subject stray to that forsaken night at the karaoke bar. They weren't planning on noticing the elephant in the room, the two deciding amongst themselves that they'd just catch up and talk like old times (even though it was  _far_  from how they used to talk). They breezed through the dinner they had which consisted of mostly junk foods while sometimes letting the television fill in on the awkward silences they shared with each other when no one had something to say about anything.

It was an hour before midnight and Beca was already yawning, subconsciously leaning against Chloe since the armrest on the couch was too uncomfortable for her to rest her head on. While Beca was slowly drifting off on the couch, Chloe was freaking out in her head since she could smell the girl's irresistible fragrance invade her nostrils. It was one of the most prominent factors of Beca which made Chloe crazy about her. Ever since she stepped in the girl's shower and sang a few verses of Titanium with her, she couldn't get the smell out of her head and it was something her system longed for every single day. As weird as it was, it drove Chloe to the brink of insanity because of how attracted she was to Beca's scent. There were other things that attracted Chloe to the younger girl but all she could think of right now was her scent, how she could easily memorize that heavenly fragrance what with the girl being pressed up to her and all.

"Me and Jesse.. fought."

The red-head was suddenly snapped out of her trance when she heard Beca speak up in that thick, sleepy voice of hers. She raised her head and smiled weakly at Chloe, sighing heavily and going to nuzzle her face in Chloe's bare skin. "He's.. we.. he decided to take a time-out.." Beca said shakily, her smile faltering as she went to sit up and bring her knees to her chest. Chloe could see the pain in the girl's eyes and knew that she had something to do with this since Jesse wasn't that kind of guy. He was nice, sweet, thoughtful, and caring. The typical boy-next-door, to put it in simpler words.

"Was it because of me? You know.. what happened at the karaoke bar?"

"No. No way." Beca was quick to disagree, shaking her head and going to run a hand through her hair as she offered the girl a shrug. "It's.. he's been acting strange lately and I asked him what was up with that and.." she started but decided to cut it short, still feeling shitty about the whole thing since she knew she wouldn't get used to not having anyone beside her to talk to. "Beca, you know you can tell me. I'll listen, okay?" Chloe said reassuringly and moved to rest her hand on top of Beca's, slowly smoothing her forehand out with her thumb in an effort to assure her that she was there.

Beca let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, shaking her head and laughing sadly before looking at Chloe and leaning back into her again. "Can we just not talk about it now? I kind of like having you around me again, Beale.. I missed it." she remarked and laughed quietly, the older girl nodding in understanding and going to press a hesitant kiss to the top of her head. "Are - is that okay with you..? You know, me doing that again?" she asked cautiously, not wanting to tick Beca off since she didn't want to risk their friendship yet again.

Beca laughed at how adorable Chloe was when she was all flustered like this and looked like a lost puppy, going to nod her head and smile again. "Of course it is, Chlo. You know I secretly love it when I feel your lips on my skin.." she pointed out and smirked at her in a way that has Chloe blushing furiously and stumbling on her words again. "Who would've known? Chloe Beale, the world's most talkative and bubbly red-head, is at a loss for words!" Beca teased and laughed even more when the older girl pushed her off, moving to sit on the other end of the couch to try and get her shit together.

"Shut up." Chloe huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, her cheeks still feeling hot due to how Beca kept on teasing her. She pursed her lips in a straight line and managed to keep her eyes off of the attractive brunette sitting right beside her on the couch. "It was really brave of you to sing that song for me, Chlo.." Beca breathed out and went to scoot closer to the girl, biting down on her bottom lip as she went to run a hand through her hair. "Didn't know you were harboring a crush on me.." she continued speaking and made Chloe face her, their noses mere inches away from each other as she smirked again and pulled Chloe closer.

"Beca.. you don't- don't." Chloe managed to say even though she was breathless at this point, going to swallow thickly as she calmed her nerves down and told herself that there was nothing going to happen between the two of them. "I don't what, Chlo?" Beca sighed, her hot breath trickling against the other girl's lips before she went to bring her face nearer and nearer. Chloe was still holding her breath and didn't know what was going to happen right now, her heart beating violently fast against her rib cage due to the close proximity of Beca's face to hers.

"Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"I missed you.."

And with that, Beca went to snuggle up against Chloe to fall into a deep sleep, the girl having been worn out today due to her traveling and meeting with a few important people so as to get her name out there in the music industry. She was breathing slowly as she was curled up like a cat in Chloe's arms, a content smile on her face at the familiar feeling of the older girl's arms wrapped around her again.

"I missed you more, Beca.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this update took a while. I've had to deal with some personal things first and now that I've dealt with them, here is the next chapter! Thank you so much if you're still reading this fic haha. I'll be posting more BeChloe one-shots soon so make sure to check out my account from time to time! :) - F

_CHAPTER 4_

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Chloe awoke and recalled last night's events, taking a moment to process everything that had happened before she remembered what had happened. She looked around in search of Beca and saw that her phone was no longer placed on top of the coffee table in front of the couch and that her boots were no longer there by the door.

Chloe bit her bottom lip and ran a hand through her hair before getting up and clinging on to the small chance of seeing Beca in the bathroom freshening up or something, going to knock on the slightly ajar door before pushing it open and sighing in disappointment when she saw that it was empty.

She felt empty.

Chloe went to walk to the kitchen and start preparing some sort of healthy breakfast salad that Aubrey had introduced her to back when she was still enrolled in Barden. Her movements were slow and her eyes were a dull blue, feeling very sad since it was like Beca had just come to her for comfort since Jesse decided that they take a break from seeing each other. It was like she was just being used as some sort of pain reliever for Beca but nonetheless, she was happy if that was the case.

She knew that she was only hurting herself by holding on to the feelings she had for Beca, knowing that there was no chance in hell that they'll end up together because that's not how real life played out. She knew that there was no possibility for Beca to like her back because.. just because.

* * *

After finishing breakfast, Chloe checked the time and saw that it was almost eleven in the morning, going to take a quick shower and get changed in a simple outfit which showed off her curves well enough. She had decided to go out today and just stroll around in hopes that she'll bump into love when she rounds the corner, her heart secretly wishing that it was Beca who she bumps into if ever.

She collected her things and made sure she had her keys, phone, and wallet in her purse before walking out of the room and going out of the dormitories. She passed by some acquaintances and offered them a small smile when walking past them, sighing quietly afterwards since she felt so  _lost_ now that Aubrey wasn't there to accompany her whenever she was moping around.

She walked to the cafe that was located not far from Barden, buying her favorite drink and a chocolate chip cookie to go with the coffee she ordered, sitting down by the window after paying for it all. She took her phone out and scrolled through the text messages she got, feeling deflated since Beca didn't even bother to explain why she left this morning without so much as a goodbye

It hurt like hell, Chloe knew that. But did she even have the right to feel this way? She wasn't even Beca's  _best friend,_ for crying out loud. She was just another one of Beca's many friends and she didn't know why she was getting all hurt just because the girl crashed at her place last night and left the next morning. What did Chloe expect? She was just a friend whose role is to be there for Beca whenever she needs a shoulder to lean on in times of trouble.

Chloe knew that when Beca finally fixes things up with Jesse, she'll no longer be needed and pushed to the side yet again because the DJ's too busy spending time with her  _lover_. She knew that she had no right to get jealous because who was she really in Beca's life? She was just another friend, she knew that. And she had to  _stop_ with all the fantasies of being with Beca and feeling happy all the time because she finally got what she wanted after almost a year of chasing after it. _  
_

Life wasn't always in anyone's favor and she was no exception, the red-head thought as she sipped on her coffee and took a few bites from the big cookie she bought at the counter earlier. She needed to sort out her feelings because sooner or later, she'll regret having them in the first place because it'll just cause her another heartbreak she can't take.

Chloe thought about it all and abandoned her half-eaten cookie, suddenly having no appetite for the delicious treats she bought to try and lift her spirits up. She decided to clean up and just leave, wanting to take her mind off of Beca for even a second when suddenly, the door of the cafe opened and in walked Beca along with Jesse. "Speak of the devil.." Chloe muttered under her breath before getting up abruptly and turning to use the back exit of the building, her abrupt movement apparently being too abrupt since the chair scraped against the floor loudly, catching the attention of everyone who was there.

They all turned their heads to look at the back of a retreating girl's head, even Beca and Jesse, and watched as she pushed the door open with much force that it could've unscrewed from its hinges. Beca watched Chloe leave with a slight pang of guilt and pain in her chest, knowing that what she did was wrong and that she needed to apologize as soon as she could.

Chloe continued walking and pulled her phone out, tears welling up in her eyes and threatening to spill as she scrolled through her contacts and pressed on one before holding the phone up to her ear as it rang.

When she heard a click on the other end of the line, she couldn't keep herself from sobbing and forced the words out of her mouth. "Can I please come over?" she sobbed out and kept her head down, not wanting everyone she passed by to look at her weirdly because she was crying at this point. 

* * *

 

Stacie walked to the couch Chloe was sitting on, setting a glass of water down in front of the crying girl before sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her. "I'm not used to seeing you like this, Chloe.." she remarked quietly and sighed sadly, hating to see the girl like this because she was usually her optimistic and bubbly self whenever around other people. "Correct me if I'm wrong but.. this is about Beca, isn't it?" the girl asked worriedly and traced small circles on Chloe's back in an attempt to calm her down.

Chloe could only nod since she was still crying, going to bury her face in Stacie's shoulder because of how miserable she felt. "She.. she came over last night." she managed to say in between her sobs and went to cry even harder at the memory of what had happened last night. "Did she hurt you? Was she mad?" Stacie asked worriedly and managed to get the tissue box from the table in front of them, pulling back and going to offer them to Chloe.

As Chloe was blowing her nose and trying her best to stop crying, she shook her head and let out a shaky breath. "It wasn't like that at all.. She said that she and Jesse were taking a break from each other and she showed up at my door with food and-" she cut herself off by crying even more because she felt like she was just used for Beca's personal gain.

"I know. Jesse.. he.. he wanted to take a break from his relationship with Beca, yeah." Stacie said sadly and pursed her lips together, sighing before shaking her head and going to put a hand on Chloe's shoulder to let the girl know that she was there for her. "He decided for that to happen.. at the karaoke bar." she spoke up again and smiled weakly at Chloe when she lifted her head and met Stacie's gaze at the mention of the karaoke bar.

"What?" Chloe breathed out in disbelief, now feeling angry at herself for what she did because she tore Jesse and Beca apart. "Was it because of me..?" she asked after taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down, groaning and putting her face in her hands. Stacie was quick to scoot closer to Chloe and put her hand on her back to calm her down again, shaking her head and smiling reassuringly at the girl. "Trust me, Chlo.. It wasn't you at all."

Chloe shook her head and pulled back from Stacie, looking at the girl with a confused look on her face as she went to take a drink from the glass of water on the table. "Stacie, it's obviously my fault. I shouldn't have sung that stupid song at that stupid karaoke bar. I was so stupid." she whined and put her head in her hands again, going to look at Stacie again after a while and biting her lip. "What do you mean by it wasn't me at all?" she asked hesitantly and let out a shaky breath, going to sit up straight this time as she watched Stacie's smile falter.

The girl shrugged and ran a hand through her hair, letting out a breath since she didn't know how to put it into words. "Well.. you know how Beca followed you after you ran out of the bar? Well, Jesse was totally against that.." she said and trailed off, shrugging her shoulders before folding her arms over her chest. "He.. made Beca choose. He made Beca choose between him and you and well.. let's just say Beca called him an asshole and went home by herself after that. Fat Amy drove us back because somehow, she had the keys with her." she explained and looked at the dumbfounded expression on Chloe's face after she just told her what had happened back at their mini party.

"Who did she choose, Stacie?" Chloe pressed on, wanting to know what exactly happened after her little stunt. Stacie laughed at how clueless Chloe was being right now, shaking her head and going to put her hand on top of Chloe's before smiling at her reassuringly. "Who do you think, dummy?" she said and grinned at her, giving Chloe's hand a squeeze before pulling back.

"Me?"

"Of course you." Beca's voice suddenly spoke up from where she was standing by the door, having gotten in earlier because Stacie phoned her about how Chloe was going over to her dorm and how the red-head was crying her heart out on the other end of the line when she hit Stacie up.


End file.
